


Четыре раза, когда Стайлз назвал Дерека альфой

by Fureur



Series: Thorns // Шипы [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Mates, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 20:27:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4276869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fureur/pseuds/Fureur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Четыре случая, когда Стайлз отдает власть своему альфе.<br/>Или история, в которой Дерек наконец набирается мужества стать самым лучшим альфой для своего омеги.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Четыре раза, когда Стайлз назвал Дерека альфой

**Author's Note:**

**I**

Это ерунда.

Стайлз натягивает толстовку через голову, подъехав к дому, надевает солнечные очки и старательно держит голову опущенной, пока идет к дому. Это ерунда. Просто такое иногда случается: он _омега._

Он заходит внутрь и движется к лестнице, хрипло кричит отцу «нормально», когда тот с дивана спрашивает, как прошел день. Идет наверх, в ванную, захлопывает и запирает дверь. Трясущимися пальцами он снимает очки, стягивает толстовку и смотрит на свое отражение. 

Наливающийся сиреневым фингал у глаза легко скрыть, думает он. А вот содранная кожа на скуле, откуда все еще идет кровь, может оказаться проблемой. И разбитая губа, которая словно горит, в зеркале выглядит просто ужасно. Он вздыхает: если честно, это абсолютно бесполезно. И… и это ерунда. 

Иногда он забредает один в сомнительные части города, несмотря на то, что все предупреждают его не делать подобных глупостей, потому что, опять же, он омега. Иногда несколько альф из команды по лакроссу загоняют его в угол, ухмыляясь, и издеваются над ним, спрашивая, где его _большая сильная пара_ или где его _лучший друг,_ и когда же они придут и защитят его. 

Иногда его бьют альфы в три раза крупнее него, с силой и чувствительностью в два раза мощнее его, которые полагают, что он не посмеет сказать Скотту или Дереку, потому что он как ребенок, но это просто… _гребанные_ пустяки. Такое происходит с самого детства, с тех пор, как он начал презентоваться омегой. Всегда были эти издевательства, и всегда были альфы, которые пользуются тем фактом, что он слабее их.

Вот только какое-то время этого не случалось. Обычно рядом с ним есть Скотт, а если не он, то Дерек, который, надо признать, где-то в биллион раз более устрашающий, чем Скотт мог бы вообще осмелиться мечтать. Так что, какое-то время он был в безопасности. К тому же, с тех пор, как он стал парой Дерека, он был особенно в безопасности, даже когда Дерека не было поблизости, потому что он весь был в его запахе. Все довольно легко определяют запах Хейлов и привыкли его избегать, особенно запах альфы Хейла: Стайлз полагал, что надо быть особенно тупоголовым, чтобы подойти к омеге, заклейменной долбанным Дереком Хейлом, но, как он давно подозревал, у большинства альф вообще нет мозгов. 

Потому что они не просто подошли к нему. Они нахрен избили его и оставили одного истекать кровью на улице посреди дня. Никто не пытался остановить альф, когда они тащили его туда, и хотя кто-то должен был видеть, никто ему не помог. Это напоминает ему, в тысячный раз, что, как омега, он не получает такого же отношения, как остальные. 

Он подумал, всего на минуту, позвонить Скотту, чтобы тот забрал его и отвез домой, но… он _знал,_ что Скотт скажет Дереку.   
И он не хочет, чтобы Дерек узнал до того, как он исцелится. Или даже после того, как он исцелится. Он не хочет, чтобы Дерек узнал, _точка,_ что соответствует тому, что, как предположили те два альфы, он сделает, потому что он знает, что этот тупой идиот отреагирует слишком остро, хотя это, блядь, ерунда! Это шло в комплекте с его свидетельством о рождении, понимаете?

Но Дерек воспримет это иначе. Он продемонстрирует где-то шестьдесят пять разных степеней гнева, взбесится и начнет угрожать всех нахрен поубивать. Стайлз не очень в настроении отправляться в тюрьму за соучастие в убийстве, так что он планирует как-нибудь _умолчать_ об этом происшествии: избегать Дерека, пока синяки не исчезнут (омегам нужно почти в четыре раза больше времени, чтобы исцелиться, чем бетам), принять душ, чтобы смыть с себя запах других альф – и тогда Дерек никогда не узнает, и не будет необходимости пользоваться тюремными клетками. 

И все просто отлично, и Стайлз очень доволен своим планом, до тех пор, пока не слышит, как Камаро Дерека останавливается у его дома.

Его сердце пропускает удар, и он оборачивается, чтобы снова посмотреть на себя в зеркале, на сорванный лейкопластырь на руке, и думает, есть ли у него хоть какой-то шанс скрыть все это.  
Хлопает водительская дверь, и Дерек взбегает по ступенькам. Hе то чтобы Дерек бы не узнал, даже если бы Стайлз умудрился все спрятать, не смог бы учуять. Он чувствует прямо сейчас, раз уж на то пошло, судя по тому, как он вламывается во входную дверь без стука и взлетает по лестнице. 

Стайлз вздыхает через нос, возводит взгляд к небесам и убеждает себя, в миллиардный раз, что это гребанные пустяки.

Два громких удара в дверь ванной.

— Стайлз, — голос Дерека приглушен деревом. 

Стайлз роняет пластырь в раковину и проводит по волосам.

— Я не впущу тебя, пока не успокоишься.

Наступает пауза; Стайлз слышит, как Дерек тихонько рычит за дверью, но ничего не говорит.

— Если ты не спокоен, тогда ты не можешь войти, — и не то, что Стайлз даже на секунду подумал, что Дерек мог бы потерять контроль и разозлиться на него, или навредить ему, или даже накричать на него за то, что он был таким охренительно _глупым_ , чтобы пойти одному в ту часть города и не взять никого с собой. Дерек даже не подумал бы о таком. Просто у Дерека есть привычка тщательно и вдумчиво наслаждаться выбиванием дерьма из людей, особенно, когда речь заходит о благосостоянии Стайлза. Он становится искренне счастливым, колотя других альф, утверждая свое превосходство, провозглашая себя альфой альф и убеждаясь, что никто не посмеет подойти к его крошечной омеге. 

Для Стайлза это оскорбительно во многих аспектах, и если Дерек увидит, как сейчас выглядит лицо Стайлза, то он схватит его, почувствует запах альф, выследит их и поедет в город вместе с очень рвущимся в бой Скоттом. 

— Я спокоен, — голос Дерека дрожит. — Ты ранен. Дай мне посмотреть.   
Стайлз знает, что как только Дерек переходит в режим «три слова или меньше», обратного пути нет. Он чувствует запах Стайлза через дверь, чувствует запах других альф через дверь, и, может, он бы никогда не выломал дверь вопреки желанию Стайлза его осмотреть, но он точно вытащил бы металлическую биту из шкафа Стайлза и пошел искать машину ответственного за это альфы. Типа _«навреди чему-то моему, и я наврежу чему-то твоему»._

Видите, почему для Стайлза это может быть оскорбительным? Типа он, как существо, сродни _машине_?

С тяжелым вздохом он открывает дверь.

Дерек секунду стоит в дверном проеме, проводя взглядом по синякам и крови, и так сильно сжимает челюсть, что играют желваки. 

— Я в порядке, — говорит ему Стайлз, успокаивающе жестикулируя. — В абсолютном порядке. Это ерунда, видишь? Просто небольшой синяк, все _нормально_.

Альфа протягивает руку, его толстые, смуглые пальцы тянутся к лицу Стайлза, и он проводит одним, нежно, как перышком, по царапине на его щеке. Стайлз не может ничего поделать: он скулит, и он знает, что Дерек чувствует взрыв боли, знает, что Дерек чувствует запах крови. Он видит, как вены на руке Дерека становятся черными, хотя он даже не пытается забрать часть боли Стайлза, потому его реакция незамедлительна. Альфа, коснувшийся кожи своего раненного омеги. Так бывает. 

Дерек улавливает стон, тихий настолько, насколько может быть, и его глаза становятся красными.

— Дерек…  
— Ты скажешь мне, кто это сделал? — спрашивает он, убирая пальцы от лица Стайлза и нежно опуская их на его плечи, продолжая вытягивать боль, но избегая травм. Стайлз пытается не позволить своим глазам закатиться от приятного ощущения заботящегося о нем и так зализывающего его раны альфы, старается сфокусироваться и остаться бдительным. — Или хочешь, чтобы я сам понял?  
— Никто, я… никто.

Дерек подходит ближе к нему, делает большой, глубокий вдох, а затем еще один, пока Стайлз может только стоять под дурманом от пальцев Дерека. Стайлз понимает, что он узнает запахи из школы. Он узнает запахи команды по лакроссу, его так называемых _друзей_ Тайлера и Бретта, и он абсолютно нахрен сойдет с ума.

Рука исчезает с его плеча, и Дерек делает шаг назад. 

— Хорошо, — говорит он. Таким голосом, что Стайлз знает: все _не_ хорошо.   
— Дерек, — Стайлз тихо предупреждающе рычит, но уже, в общем-то, поздно. Дерек выходит из ванной и идет в коридор.   
— Хорошо, — снова говорит он, и Стайлз идет за ним вниз, мимо отца, спокойно сидящего на диване с миской чипсов на коленях и тихонько похрапывающего. Открывается входная дверь, и Дерек выходит: Стайлз идет за ним на крыльцо, спускается на газон и видит, что Скотт уже сидит на пассажирском сидении Камаро с клюшкой для лакросса в руках, что Дерек даже _не заглушил мотор,_ и вдруг Стайлз четко понимает, как Дерек так быстро об этом узнал. 

Скотт, должно быть, учуял кровь Стайлза на этих ребятах на весенних отборочных (потому что Скотт считает, что стал достаточно хорош в лакроссе, чтобы наконец попробоваться в команду, и он хочет, чтобы в его характеристике для колледжа хоть что-то да было). Видимо, он сумел сложить вместе дважды два, и Дерек приехал сюда только для того, чтобы подтвердить то, что уже знал. 

— Дерек, даже не…  
— Все нормально, — говорит Дерек, резко открывая водительскую дверь. — Я позабочусь об этом.  
— Я не _хочу,_ чтобы ты об этом заботился!  
— Я собираюсь, — голос Дерека – угрожающее рычание, не совсем его альфа-голос, но очень близко: достаточно, чтобы заставить Стайлза замереть на полу-шаге, — _позаботиться об этом._

Стайлз моргает, пытаясь найти хоть какую-то поддержку в Скотте, но Скотт только крепче сжимает рукоять клюшки, и он, наверное, в восторге от возможности использовать ее, чтобы во имя мести в буквальном смысле выбить из кого-то дерьмо. 

Так вот что нужно, чтобы его лучший друг и пара поладили? Избить кого-нибудь? Святой гребанный боже.

— Дерек! — орет Стайлз, и дверца Камаро захлопывается. — Я серьезно! Это того не стоит! Скотт! — ни один из них даже не дергается. Скотт бросает на Стайлза совсем невыразительный извиняющийся взгляд, а затем Камаро срывается с места. 

Стайлз секунду стоит на месте в полном и неподдельном неверии, когда за ним открывается дверь, и его отец, еще пошатывающийся после сна, появляется рядом с ним. 

— Что происходит?

Омега сжимает челюсть, выуживает из кармана свои ключи от машины и срывается к своему джипу. 

— Альфа-разборки, пап.

Стайлз не знает точно, где их искать, но у него есть догадка. У него нет супер-нюха, как у Дерека и Скотта, у него есть лишь довольно неплохая интуиция и полушарие мозга, так что он предполагает, что тренировка по лакроссу все еще идет и что Дерек и Скотт достаточно ненормальные, чтобы развязать самый настоящий _мордобой_ на территории школы. 

Когда он подъезжает к полю для лакросса, то видит припаркованную Камаро Дерека и спины Скотта и Дерека, идущих по газону к кучке бет и альф, которые перебрасываются мячом и смеются. Стайлз выскакивает из джипа, даже не удосужившись заглушить мотор, почти забыв как следует припарковаться.

На расстоянии он видит, как все перестают смеяться, пока приближаются Дерек и Скотт. Он чувствует волну страха и «ох черт», прокатившуюся в маленькой толпе, и тренер смотрит на все это с выражением, которое можно описать только как _отсутствующее._

Стайлз бежит, пытаясь их нагнать, и тихо бормочет о том, как его все это задолбало, и почему он вообще мог хотеть стать парой альфы, и сколько ж с ними проблем, и, когда он оказывается в десяти шагах, то понимает, что драка уже в большей или меньшей степени началась. 

— …Я спросил, — Дерек, с красными глазами, выпускает клыки, — _ты_ ли поднял свою гребанную руку на _мою_ омегу?

Тишина. Скотт стучит своей клюшкой по земле в размеренном ритме, который должен звучать угрожающе, и, если можно судить по тому, как Тайлер и Бретт вздрагивают каждый раз, когда клюшка касается земли, то, думается Стайлзу, это на самом деле работает. 

— Прекрати, Дерек, — Стайлз подходит к ним, пытаясь втиснуться между четырьмя парнями, но Скотт поднимает свою клюшку и отодвигает ею Стайлза назад. Он чуть отходит, не ровня альфа-силе Скотта, а затем снова пытается пройти вперед. — _Дерек,_ это плохая _идея._

— Может, это тебе стоило бы бить своего омегу, Дерек, — нараспев говорит Тайлер, ухмыляясь также сильно, как когда он прижимал Стайлза к земле и бил его по лицу, — если ты даже не можешь его _контролировать._

— Это, — начинает Стайлз, когда в горле Дерека зарождается глубокое, яростное рычание, сопровождаемое чуть более тихим рычанием от Скотта, — было не лучшее, что ты мог сказать, — это, наверное, самое тупое, что мог сказать человек в его положении, и теперь Стайлз задается вопросом, есть ли хоть какой-то выход из этого дерьма. 

На трибунах сидит тренер, с широкими глазами и приоткрытым ртом, а его взгляд мечется между Дереком и Скоттом и Тайлером и Бреттом, а остальные парни дружно делают шаг назад, как будто единственный, блядь, человек, который не хочет, чтобы это превратилось в какое-то дерьмовое кровавое шоу, – это Стайлз.

«Поздно» думает Стайлз, когда Дерек бьет Тайлера прямо в нос и отправляет его спиной на траву. Скотт лупит Бретта по голове клюшкой для лакросса, и, в общем-то, именно с этого момента все идет по пизде.   
На поле собирается гребанная толпа, окружающая четырех альф, катающихся по земле, и Стайлза быстро выпихивает из круга силой всех бет и альф, отодвигающих его с пути. С этого места он ничего _не видит_ : широкие и высокие тела блокируют ему обзор – и ему приходится на самом деле вставать на чертовы цыпочки, как ребенку, чтобы узнать, что происходит.

Тренер не делает абсолютно ничего, чтобы прервать драку: он просто стоит и трет лоб, что-то тихо бормоча. 

Стайлз слышит хрипы, и удары, и как плоть ударяется о плоть, и как Дерек рычит _«Я нахер убью тебя, кусок дерьма»,_ и _«С кем ты, по-твоему, связался»_ , и _«Если ты еще раз к нему подойдешь, я вырву тебе глотку»_ , пока все, что может делать Стайлз – это подпрыгивать, чтобы попытаться увидеть, кто побеждает. 

— Тебя это заводит, да? — это Скотт, определенно Скотт, что значит, и Скотт и Дерек болтают (угрожают, скорее), что, наверное, в свою очередь означает, что они оба одерживают верх. — Бить того, кто слабее тебя?

Стайлз сжимает зубы и начинает активно проталкиваться через толпу бет и альф, но это тяжело. Большинство из них его даже сначала не замечают, пытаясь выпихнуть его или зажать, но наконец Айзек Лейхи и Кира Юкимура отходят в сторону, бросая ему извиняющиеся ухмылки; Кира кладет руку ему на плечо и толкает сквозь толпу, с необходимой силой расталкивая всех на пути, а затем Стайлз вываливается в самый центр круга. 

Скотт, к его чести, стоит на ногах, его окровавленная клюшка лежит у него на плече, а Бретт скулит на земле с поднятой в поражении рукой, и кровь из еще не затянувшихся ран заливает его лицо. Потому что, очевидно, Скотт достаточно здравомыслящий, чтобы понять, когда надо остановиться, прежде чем он _убьет кого-то._

Но вот Дерек. Дерек, предсказуемо, потерял всякую связь с реальностью. Он согнулся над Тайлером, держа его за ворот футболки, и бьет: снова, и снова, и снова, и снова, пока Тайлер плачет (нет, серьезно и буквально, альфа-оборотень тут _плачет_ ), умоляя Дерека его отпустить, что ему жаль, снова и снова. Это… тревожно, мягко говоря. 

Стайлз шагает вперед.

— Дерек, перестань, — никакой реакции. Удары продолжаются, и Стайлз слышит хруст, похожий на кость. — _Дерек!_ — все еще ничего. Будто он очутился в волчьем неверлэнде: на земле, где обезумевший альфа может убить любого, кто обидит его омегу. Для него это абсолютно неприемлемо, но никто вокруг него даже не думает вмешаться: все просто стоят с огромными глазами, прикрывая руками рты, неуверенные, смеяться им или нет. Как и в большинстве драк между альфами, никто, даже тренер, не может ничего, кроме как несвязно бормотать.

Так что сейчас все, блин, в руках Стайлза.

Он делает глубокий вдох и кричит, так свирепо, как может:  
— Альфа, _стой!_

Дерек застывает. Он немного горбится, словно его наказывают, и медленно поворачивается, чтобы посмотреть на Стайлза, и его глаза из красных возвращаются к мутно-зеленому.   
Он встает, но рука Дерека все еще сжимает футболку Тайлера, и Стайлз хмурится. 

— Отпусти его. 

Дерек с отвращением смотрит на Тайлера и бесцеремонно бросает его на землю. Тайлер стонет, выплевывая на траву кровь. 

На несколько секунд повисает могильная тишина, вся толпа замолкает. Вся команда по лакроссу, включая тренера, переводит взгляд от Стайлза к Дереку и обратно почти десяток раз, типа… _«омега серьезно только что приказал альфе?»._

Видимо, да. 

— Пошли.

Дерек злобно смотрит на Тайлера, и Скотт делает то же самое с Бреттом, прежде чем пару раз покрутить в воздухе своей клюшкой и сказать:  
— Расходитесь! Все назад!

Это словно пробуждает тренера от какого-то странного сна, так как он трясет головой, несколько секунд бормочет, а потом кричит:  
— Да, разойдитесь! Отойдите, все, пошли вон!

Дерек последний раз презрительно ухмыляется Тайлеру, делая первый шаг назад, к Стайлзу, и, видимо, не может удержаться – он рычит, его глаза снова загораются красным, и говорит:  
— Если ты когда-нибудь хотя бы посмотришь на него снова…  
— Да, да, да, — перебивает его Стайлз, закатывая глаза, — ты вырвешь его легкие и поколотишь его ими же и перемелешь его кости в рыбий корм. А теперь давай нахрен убираться отсюда, прежде чем они решат исключить вас, идиотов. 

Дерек снова сутулит плечи, и он сокращает расстояние между собой и своей омегой и обнимает Стайлза за плечи, чтобы забрать у него еще немного боли.

**II**

Дерека не смущает, что Стайлз своенравный. 

На самом деле, ему _нравится_ склонность Стайлза не слушать Дерека, делать все, что он хочет, не зависимо от мнения Дерека, и у него нет проблем с тем, что Стайлз не увивается за ним хвостом, словно какой-то раб. Когда он видит, как другие омеги бросаются в ноги своим альфам, трутся щекой о бедро их пар, повторяя, словно молитву: _«Все что скажешь, альфа, конечно, альфа, что угодно, альфа»_ , Дереку на самом деле становится немного не по-себе. Он не чертов хозяин Стайлза, он его _защитник_ : Стайлз не обязан давать своему альфе ничего, кроме своего времени и внимания, и просить его о чем-то большем было бы словно спекулировать своей властью. 

Дерек никогда не использует свое влияние, красные глаза или свой командный голос, чтобы заставить Стайлза сделать что-то, что никак не касается физической безопасности омеги. Он позволяет Стайлзу приходить и уходить, когда вздумается, позволяет Стайлзу злиться на него и игнорировать его звонки, и это, если честно, гораздо больше свободы, чем большинство омег даже мечтает получить. И его не напрягает – и не кажется испытанием его характера – дать Стайлзу пространство, или время, или то, что ему нужно. 

Стайлз любит его: он готовит для Дерека, и подвозит Дерека, и инициирует поцелуи, и секс, и объятия, и идет смотреть фильм, который, по его мнению, выглядит скучным, если Дерек заявляет, что очень хочет его посмотреть. Взамен Дерек делает то же самое, и больше, для Стайлза. Так, насколько знает Дерек, работают настоящие отношения, и ему вовсе не интересно распределение власти. 

Но он все же альфа. Это значит, что в нем _все равно_ есть это желание контроля. Обычно оно не проявляется, если Стайлз не в опасности или не выводит его из себя особенно сильно, и даже в такие моменты он научился укрощать и преодолевать это, чтобы как следует успокоиться. 

Но иногда он этого не делает. Тяжелее всего это контролировать во время течек Стайлза, когда омега в его руках такой податливый и жаждущий, что Дерек просто не может не дать себе волю и не позволить своей истинной природе взять верх. Обычно он просто безудержно трахает Стайлза, жестко и быстро, держа его за шею или прижимая его руки к кровати, чтобы вся власть принадлежала Дереку, пока Стайлз может только извиваться под ним, дрожать, и стонать, и сыпать ругательствами. Дереку это нравится, сильно, и Стайлз тоже не возражает. 

Но когда приходит время очередной течки Стайлза, у Дерека появляется идея. Это _альфа_ идея, полностью вдохновленная запахом течки Стайлза и хриплым голосом Стайлза в телефоне, умоляющим Дерека приехать и _разобраться с этим._

Они занимаются сексом в комнате для течек, как и обычно, Стайлз кончает на простыни, перекатывается на живот и хрипит в подушку, подергиваясь и дрожа, как всегда после оргазма. Дерек перегибается через край кровати, чтобы дотянуться до принесенного им пакета, обычно наполненному закусками, соками и парой книжек, но на этот раз…

Он достает мягкую веревку и позволяет ей проскользить по голой спине Стайлза, заставляя омегу вздрогнуть. Стайлз издает вопросительный звук, пока Дерек нежно берет его бледные руки и сводит запястья вместе. Когда он начинает туго обматывать кожу веревкой, то останавливается на мгновение, чтобы наклониться и спросить:  
— Все нормально? 

Стайлз уже достаточно пришел в себя после оргазма, чтобы понимать, что происходит. Он понимает, что его связывают, и, очевидно, его это забавляет, если судить по тому, как он усмехается. 

— Да, нормально, — он улыбается Дереку и позволяет веревке затянуться туже, не так осторожно, пока Дерек не завязывает идеальный узел и переворачивает Стайлза на спину. — Как давно ты хотел это сделать?

На лице Стайлза все еще играет позабавленная улыбка, когда он устраивается на кровати и поворачивает голову, чтобы посмотреть на Дерека, пока тот достает себе книгу. 

— Лучше спросить, как долго я хотел заклеить тебе рот скотчем, чтобы хоть раз побыть в тишине.   
Омега притворно вздыхает, притворяясь оскорбленным, и протягивает ногу, чтобы легонько пнуть Дерека.  
— Ты бы _никогда._

Вообще, Дерек очень даже _бы,_ но… в другой раз. 

Так что он просто ложится с книжкой на кровать и слушает болтовню Стайлза, отвечает на его вопросы, пару раз щекотит его, просто потому что не может удержаться, и все, по большому счету, происходит также, как и обычно, во время течек Стайлза.

Когда Дерек уже двадцать минут сосредоточен на книге, Стайлз начинает ерзать. Он трется о простыни и натягивает веревку, скорее всего, проверяя ее на прочность. Дерек знал, что Стайлзу будет трудно с завязанными руками не только из-за течки: Стайлз любит говорить руками, постоянно ими махать, любит игриво толкать ими Дерека и дразнить своего альфу. 

Но вот только омеги практически не наделены физической силой. Стайлз не смог бы вырваться из веревок, даже если бы от этого зависела его жизнь, но он все равно пытается. Он тихо хнычет, выгибаясь к Дереку и открывает рот.

— Дерек, — его голос хрипит, и когда Дерек поворачивается, чтобы на него посмотреть, то видит, что с члена омеги уже течет предэякулят, пачкая его грудь. — Я-я готов.

Альфа опускает книгу и становится над Стайлзом, расставляя руки по обе стороны от его головы, и очень старается при этом не задеть член Стайлза ни одной частью своего тела. Он нагибается и целует его, медленно, вращая языком во рту своей пары, чувствуя, насколько бедняжка в отчаянии по энтузиазму, с которым тот отвечает на ласку. 

Дерек отталкивается и поднимает брови, прежде чем слезть со Стайлза и устроиться у изголовья кровати. Он хватает Стайлза за бедра и с легкостью утягивает его на себя, чтобы колени омеги оказались по обе стороны его тела. 

— Это что-то новенькое, — задушено говорит Стайлз, прогибаясь в спине, позволяя Дереку толкнуться в него. Стайлз не сдерживает стона и начинает трахать себя членом Дерека, медленно, мягко и осторожно, насколько может делать это с связанными руками. 

Дерек берет его за бедра и резко тянет вниз, до конца, так, как, он знает, найдет простату Стайлза, как доведет Стайлза до предела, и делает это снова, и снова, и снова, глядя, как лицо Стайлза искажается от экстаза. Стайлз откидывает голову назад, выставляя напоказ свою идеальную шейку, и Дерек едва не забывает, что вообще собирался сделать, пока не чувствует сигналы приближения оргазма Стайлза. Он еще раз, жестко, толкается своим членом в Стайлза, а затем снимает его с себя и роняет на кровать рядом с собой. 

Стайлз приземляется на живот, так что, конечно же, он тут же начинает толкаться в простыни в поиске трения на свой член, пытаясь _кончить_ , но Дерек не позволяет ему ничего из этого.   
Стайлз снова оказывается перевернутым на спину, его член твердый и покрасневший, и Стайлз пораженно смотрит на Дерека.

— Что…

Альфа ему ухмыляется, проводя указательным пальцем по животу Стайлза в сантиметре от его жаждущего внимания члена.

— Все еще смеешься, малыш?

Стайлз моргает, ошеломленный, но из-за течки до него все доходит несколько медленнее. Он пытается вскинуть бедра вперед, выгибаясь к руке Дерека, лежащей на его груди, но Дерек толкает его вниз и удерживает одной рукой. Омега хнычет, снова натягивая веревку, выставляя свою шею для Дерека, сопротивляется, чтобы поднять бедра, но Дерек продолжает стоять на коленях меж его ног и смотрит, сам себе усмехаясь.

 _Это,_ думает он, весь контроль над Стайлзом, который он когда-либо позволит себе получить.   
Он еще несколько мгновений наслаждается видом, прежде чем ложится на кровать возле Стайлза и опять открывает свою книгу. 

Следующие пять минут Стайлз вертится. Он извивается, и хнычет, и продолжает толкаться бедрами в воздух, словно что-то в нем даст ему трение, чтобы кончить, но каждый раз там ничего не оказывается, и он опускается на кровать, скуля.

Но только пять минут.

— Дерек, — говорит он, выгибаясь, чтобы оказаться ближе к Дереку. — Ты мне нужен.

Книга снова отброшена, и на этот раз Дерек ставит Стайлза перед собой на колени. Со связанными руками, все, что Стайлз может – вжаться лицом в простыни и тяжело дышать, пока Дерек поднимает задницу омеги так высоко, чтобы его член точно не касался ничего, кроме его собственной кожи.

Раздвинув половинки руками, он обнаруживает обычную влагу, стекающую по бедрам с гипнотизирующим блеском, пока сама дырочка сжимается и разжимается в ритме дыхания Стайлза. Дерек наклоняется и, начиная с бедер, длинно ведет языком вверх, собирая столько солоноватой влаги, сколько может найти. Дереку нравится вкус, конечно, и не похоже, что Стайлз против такого внимания. 

К моменту, когда язык Дерека добирается до дырочки Стайлза, омега под ним дрожит и стонет с каждым прикосновением языка к его чувствительному входу. Со связанными руками, под этим углом Стайлз может пальцами дотянуться до головы Дерека, совсем немного, и он начинает нежно поглаживать волосы Дерека, выдыхая его имя и, наверное, пытаясь задобрить его. 

И все же, как только Дерек чувствует, что омега вот-вот кончит, он останавливается. Как и в прошлый раз, едва руки Дерека исчезают, омега падает на кровать и начинает толкаться в кровать с новым пылом, словно если на этот раз он сделает это достаточно быстро, Дерек не сможет его остановить. 

Дерек смеется, переворачивая свою пару на спину, наслаждаясь тем, насколько раскрасневшимся и голодным он выглядит. Он тяжело дышит, его щеки налились красным, а член выглядит каменно-твердым, прижатый к его животу.

— Пожалуйста, — говорит Стайлз, всем телом изгибаясь к телу Дерека, — пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пожалуйста…  
— Шшш, — успокаивает Дерек, пробегаясь пальцами вверх и вниз по бледной груди. Стайлз немного утихает, его мольбы превращаются в хныканье, сдерживаемое закушенными губами, и он смотрит на Дерека огромными янтарными глазами. 

После очередных пяти минут ерзанья, нытья и стонов имени Дерека, альфа устраивается на своей половине кровати и вежливо спрашивает своего омегу, не хочет ли он сделать ему минет. Стайлз практически бросается на колени на полу, немного неловкий без помощи рук, и подползает к паху Дерека.   
Стайлз отсасывает ему с энтузиазмом, втягивая щеки и проводя языком по выпирающей вене, издавая неприлично сексуальные мокрые звуки, и он стонет так, словно самое прекрасное, что он когда-либо делал. И Дерек знает, что он просто пытается доставить ему максимум удовольствия, думая, что если он как следует постарается, Дерек наконец даст ему кончить. 

Проблема в том, что Стайлз до сих пор не сделал то, чего Дерек хочет.

Когда Стайлз уже пропускает член глубоко в горло, он открывает свой рот и бубнит, с членом во рту, приглушенным голосом, который в любой другой ситуации показался бы забавным:  
— Трахай.

Как будто Дерека нужно просить дважды. Он удерживает Стайлза на месте, придерживая за шею, и толкается в рот Стайлза, трахая его губы и горло так мягко, как может. Он кончает после нескольких движений, в горло Стайлза, и омега послушно сглатывает; как только Дерек выскальзывает из его рта, он тянется вылизать его начисто, собирая каждую каплю семени языком. 

— Пожалуйста, — говорит он, закончив, снова глядя на Дерека этими чертовыми огромными глазами. Дерек улыбается ему, пропуская пальцы сквозь его волосы, касается его щеки, наслаждаясь тем, какими припухшими выглядят губы Стайлза от члена альфы, и трясет головой. 

Стайлз громко хнычет и начинает делать самую порнографическую вещь, которую Дерек когда-либо видел за пределами интернета. 

Омега буквально начинает тереться о ногу Дерека – он _трахает чертову ногу_ Дерека, как настоящее животное в течке, и Дерек почти позволяет ему закончить все так. Это… пиздецки горячо, вот что, и жаждущий контроля альфа внутри него удовлетворенно стонет, видя свою омегу настолько заведенным, настолько чертовски _отчаявшимся,_ что он готов сделать что-то настолько унизительное. 

С тяжелым вздохом, и вопреки своему желанию, Дерек поднимает Стайлза с пола, от своей ноги, обратно на кровать.

На этот раз пять минут проходят несколько драматичнее. Дерек даже не может сосредоточиться на своей книжке, настолько громко Стайлз скулит, настолько сильно извивается, тщетно пытаясь освободить руки. Он пробует перевернуться на живот где-то шесть раз, и Дереку каждый раз приходится его останавливать, нежно притягивая его за бедра и толкая обратно на спину. 

Но он ни разу, ни единого раза не просит Дерека просто снять веревку. Попроси он, Дерек сделал бы это за долю секунды, но он не просит. 

— Блядь, — наконец шипит Стайлз. Его ноги дергаются. — Пожалуйста, _черт возьми,_ мне нужно…   
— Я знаю, — перебивает его Дерек, и, после того как пять минут заканчиваются, Дерек его даже больше не трогает. Стайлз пытается заставить себя не двигаться, старается лежать неподвижно и тихо, как статуя, опять абсолютно неправильно понимая, чего Дерек хочет добиться. Это длится всего минуту, прежде чем он снова скулит. 

Дерек вот-вот сломается. Во-первых, потому что видеть, как Стайлз отчаянно извивается, здорово лишь какое-то время, и оно уже подходит к концу, а во-вторых, держать его в таком состоянии еще дольше было бы сродни настоящей _пытке_ , и Дерек не настолько пьян от своей альфа-власти, чтобы подвергнуть Стайлза _такому_.

Он уже собирается отбросить свою книгу и дать Стайлзу то, что ему нужно, то, о чем он умолял, когда Стайлз наконец понимает.

— Альфа, — его голос хриплый, сломленный, слабый. Дерек замирает. — Пожалуйста, альфа, _пожалуйста_. Пожалуйста.

Дикая улыбка расползается на лице Дерека, когда он наконец получает то, чего он так ждал, услышав, как _этот_ чертов рот и _этот_ отчаянный голос зовет его альфой. Он прижимается к боку Стайлза, нежно проводя пальцами по татуировке на его бедре. 

— Что такое, малыш?

Стайлз сглатывает, глядя Дереку в глаза, полностью замирая под пальцами на его коже.   
— Пожалуйста, дай мне… дай мне _кончить_ , альфа.

 _Вот оно_.

Забавно, что то, что должно было подарить ему чувство власти над Стайлзом и контроля над всей ситуацией, по большей части заставляет его почувствовать, что он полностью во власти омеги: что бы Стайлз ни попросил его сделать этим хриплым, отчаянным голосом, назвав его альфой и глядя ему в глаза, Дерек бы сделал. Без вопросов. Стайлз мог бы попросить его нахрен выйти на середину улицы с голой задницей и сделать лунную походку перед любопытными соседями Стайлза, и у него бы не было выбора. 

Он переворачивает Стайлза на бок, вставляет два пальца в его ждущую дырку, разводя и чуть сгибая их внутри, задевая комочек нервов с каждым толчком. Стайлз, похоже, очень даже не против: он откидывает голову назад, шире разводит ноги и толкает задницу навстречу руке Дерека, но Дерек решает пойти дальше, зная, что его пара этого заслуживает после всего, что Дерек заставил его выдержать. 

Он наклоняется и берет Стайлза в свой рот, и на этом все заканчивается. Стайлз кончает через несколько секунд, дергаясь всем телом, с, как уверен Дерек, самым громким стоном в истории человечества.  
После, пока Дерек развязывает веревку с рук Стайлза, омега раздраженно вздыхает.

— Ты, — начинает он, наконец достаточно здравомыслящий после целого часа безумия течки, — властолюбивый козел.

**III**

Наступает лето, а вместе с ним этот идиотский гребанный _карнавал_ , или _фестиваль_ , или еще черт знает как они там его решили назвать на этот раз. Там будут эти ужасные животные, которые верещат на тебя, когда ты проходишь мимо, и требуют, чтобы ты протянул руку с сухим кормом (за который, кстати, ты должен _заплатить_ : целый доллар за блядскую пригоршню корма, только ради того, чтобы осел облизал твою руку), и громкие аттракционы, и орущие дети, и яркие огни, и запах переслащенной выпечки из киосков. 

Дерек это все не любит. Хотя это слишком мягко сказано. Не выносит, терпеть не может, _ненавидит_. Он всеми силами избегал этого события с тех пор, как стал достаточно взрослым, чтобы, глядя матери в глаза, сказать _«нет, я не хочу идти»_ , или, по крайней мере, с тех пор, как он стал достаточно взрослым, чтобы остаться дома один, пока вся остальная семья уходит и ужасно весело проводит время на карнавальном безумии. Обычно он один сидит дома, наслаждаясь его тишиной, читая книгу. Теперь он на самом деле каждый год ждет этого дня. 

Обычно его дом ломится энергией и людьми, кричащими, спорящими и сражающимися за власть над пультом от телевизора. И хотя его комната звуконепроницаемая, приятно сидеть на подоконнике под солнцем, как кот, и отдыхать, не беспокоясь, что кто-то придет, чтобы щелкать его по уху или тянуть за футболку, чтобы уговорить поиграть. 

Он глупо и наивно полагал, что в этом году пригласит Стайлза прийти посидеть с ним, немного позаниматься сексом и просто поговорить о том, о чем Стайлзу хочется. Но где-то за неделю до карнавала, пока солнце играет на когда-то бледной, а теперь загорелой коже Стайлза, пока тот смеется и брызгает Скотта в бассейне Арджентов, он понимает, что это не то, чем Стайлз захочет заниматься, пока фестиваль в городе. Ни за что, ни каким образом он не сможет уговорить Стайлза торчать с ним дома, сколько бы всего сексуального он ему ни пообещал. 

Стайлзу нравится этот фестиваль. Не будет преувеличением, на самом-то деле, сказать, что Стайлз, скорее всего, _любит_ этот фестиваль. Это _Стайлз_ , ради всего святого. Там есть будки, где можно выиграть подушки в форме R2D2, и соревнование по поеданию сладкой ваты. Стайлз хочет пойти.

А это значит…

Это значит, что Дерек _должен_ пойти. 

Когда Дерек заводит этот разговор в тот же день, у бассейна, у Стайлза предсказуемо появляются лучики в уголках глаз, и он говорит:  
— Ага, я иду. Я пойду со Скоттом и Эллисон, так что ты соскочил с крючка. 

Дерек сжимает челюсть. Он знает, как сильно Стайлз ненавидит, как Скотт и Дерек начинают то, что он называет альфа-меренье-членами, образно тянут Стайлза за руки в разные стороны, борясь за его внимание, но этого _не будет_. Стайлз уже начинает ассоциировать все веселые вещи, которые ему нравятся, со Скоттом, потому что Скотт - ебучий идиот, который с удовольствием ввяжется в бой водяными пистолетами на заднем дворе, пока Дерек сидит на ступеньках и злобно глазеет. А Дерек ассоциируется с… сексом, может. Что, наверное, и не плохая ассоциация, если подумать, но…  
Он хочет быть _веселым_ , черт подери. 

— Я бы хотел, чтобы ты пошел со мной, — говорит Дерек, пытаясь сделать свой тон нейтральным, а не так, словно это соревнование.  
— С тобой? — повторяет Стайлз. Его брови взлетают к линии волос, а на лице расползается удивленная улыбка. — _Ты_ хочешь пойти на фестиваль?

Дерек кивает, прислоняясь к стенке бассейна.

— Я… моя семья ходит каждый год.

Стайлз бросает на него пристальный взгляд. Он более проницательный, чем многие думают, он прекрасно слышит то, чего Дерек не говорит вслух. Его _семья_ ходит каждый год, но _он_ остается дома, как долбанный псих-отшельник, читает Гарри Поттера и пьет апельсиновый сок из бокалов для вина. У него нет никакого интереса в самом карнавале, но он хочет пойти, потому что знает, что Стайлз идет, и в его мелком альфа-разуме это значит, что Стайлз идет развлекаться с другим альфой, а это значит _вызов_. 

Он смеется.

— Окей. Я тоже хочу пойти с тобой, — он наклоняется и чмокает Дерека в щеку мокрыми, хлорированными губами. — Уверен, Эллисон будет рада услышать, что я больше не буду их третьим колесом!

В первый день фестиваля Дерек останавливается у дома Стайлза, щурит глаза на Кору и говорит:  
— На заднее сидение.   
— Что? — восклицает она, выпучив глаза. — Почему это я должна…  
— Потому что он – моя пара, тупица, — Дерек наклоняется, отстегивает ее ремень и начинает пихать ее в плечо.   
— Но он омега!

Глаза Дерека загораются красным. Он знает, что Кора никогда не поставила бы Стайлза ниже себя, просто потому, что он омега, и она просто пытается дернуть его за поводок и потрясти его клетку, чтобы побесить, но все же. Он низко рычит, а Кора только начинает больше защищаться. 

— Но..., — Стайлз выходит и сбегает по ступенькам, — я девочка!  
— Это значит, ты меньше, и легче влезешь назад, — Стайлз, может, и меньше Дерека, но ноги у него _длинные._

Кора тихонько брюзжит что-то про _несправедливость_ и _жопоголовость_ , но карабкается назад, ее короткие ножки несколько секунд болтаются в воздухе, прежде чем она устраивается на заднем сидении. Стайлз открывает пассажирскую дверь, садится и поворачивается, чтобы посмотреть на Кору. 

— Тебе не обязательно было пересаживаться назад ради меня, — говорит он ей, улыбаясь, как и всегда. Кора просто откидывается на сидении, перекрещивая руки на груди.   
— Скажи это твоему _альфе_. 

На самом фестивале Дереку хочется запрыгнуть в один из мусорных баков, накрыться выброшенными картонными тарелками, покрытыми сахарной пудрой, и спрятаться от всего мира. Он такой же громкий, яркий и раздражающий, каким он его помнит с детства. Стайлзу же, очевидно, перспектива ламы, слизывающей отвратительный корм с его рук, отвратительной совсем не кажется, так что Дерек тратит доллар на корм – _ты что, не хочешь это сделать со мной?_ – а затем еще один доллар на свой корм, а потом стоит и терпит ужас от того, как свинья ест с его рук.   
Стайлз смеется, толкает его в плечо, и говорит:  
— Думаю, ты ему нравишься.

Дерек смотрит в глаза крошечной свинки и думает о беконе. 

После этого Стайлз затаскивает его на колесо обозрения, весь сеанс раскачивает их кабину взад-вперед, пока Дерек шипит _«Стайлз, клянусь гребанным богом, если ты не прекратишь, я блевану прямо на тебя»,_ заставляет его съесть сладкую вату, которая делает его язык синим, и пытается (безуспешно) заставить Дерека покачаться на пиратском корабле. Здесь Дереку приходится провести черту: ему не нравятся вещи, которые вот так качаются. Его стошнило, когда он был маленьким, и он, более чем уверен, что его бы стошнило и сейчас. 

— Ох! — шипит Стайлз, когда они проходят мимо ряда киосков с играми. — Даже смотреть на это не могу.  
— На что? — спрашивает Дерек, пытаясь проследить за его взглядом. 

Стайлз показывает на игру с пустыми бутылками из-под газировки и маленькими шариками, которые нужно кидать, чтобы выиграть какой-то нелепый приз.

— Я раньше спускал тут все свои деньги, пытаясь получить этого тупого полярного медведя. 

Конечно, там целый ряд плюшевых полярных медведей, ростом почти со Стайлза и еще шире него, подвешенных за шею на задней стене киоска, а скучающий человеческий подросток стоит и смотрит, как толпы людей безуспешно пытаются попасть шариками во всю линию красных бутылок. 

— Я просто отстой в таких играх. И теперь он просто _дразнит меня_ издалека каждый раз, когда я прихожу, — он морщится, отворачивается и тянет Дерека за руку. — Пошли купим сэндвич. 

Но, потому что Дерек, в кои-то веки, хорош в таких играх, он думает об этом идиотском полярном медведе все время, пока они сидят за уличным столом и едят их сэндвичи, думает о нем, пока Стайлз болтает о грядущем выпускном годе, думает, когда Скотт и Эллисон приходят позвать Стайлза покататься на гигантской крутящейся палке с летающим ковром. 

— Не, идите сами, — говорит Стайлз, сжимая руку Дерека в своей, — Дереку плохо от таких аттракционов, так что я…  
— Ты должен сходить, — перебивает его Дерек, высвобождая свою руку и забирая у Стайлза пустую коробочку от сэндвича, — я могу немного подождать. 

Стайлз удивленно смотрит на него, а на его губах играет легкая улыбка.

— Уверен? Я уже тысячу раз на нем катался, это не _обязательно_.

Дерек кивает, подталкивая Стайлза к ждущему его Скотту.

— Я буду здесь, когда ты закончишь. 

Омега еще пару секунд колеблется, словно сомневается в мотивах Дерека, прежде чем сказать:  
— Ладно. Я не надолго! — и убежать со Скоттом и Эллисон на этот дурацкий волшебный ковер, оставляя Дерека за столом одного.

Дерек наблюдает за ним, пока он не пропадает из виду, хрустит костями и хмурится.

Время выиграть проклятого _полярного медведя_. 

Десятью долларами, двадцатью шариками и несколькими раздраженными вздохами позже Дерек тащит огромного плюшевого полярного медведя к столу, за которым он сидел до этого, и обнаруживает, что Стайлз уже там, кусает ногти и встревоженно проверяет свой телефон снова и снова. 

Ему требуется несколько секунд, чтобы понять, что человек, топающий к нему с медведем, - на самом деле Дерек, но когда он наконец понимает, то вскакивает из-за стола и на полной скорости несется к нему, откидывая голову и смеясь. 

— Ты _не мог_ , Дерек!

Как только Стайлз оказывается достаточно близко, Дерек отдает медведя в его ждущие руки: тот смотрится еще комичнее в руках Стайлза, рядом с более худым телом и узкими плечами. Ему приходится обхватить его всеми руками, чтобы удержать, все еще почти-истерически смеясь.

— Ты сказал, что хотел его, так что…  
— Хотел, — соглашается Стайлз, — я хотел этого долгое время, — он прекращает смеяться и просто стоит и глупо улыбается Дереку, напоминая ему этим День святого Валентина несколько месяцев назад.   
Дерек любит вызывать у Стайлза это выражение лица, но ему просто кажется довольно глупым то, что способ сделать это – выиграть ему гигантского плюшевого медведя у скучающего человеческого подростка. 

— Тебе нравится? — спрашивает он, бездумно пиная грязь под ногами. 

Стайлз лучезарно ему улыбается, крепче прижимая медведя к своему телу, и кивает.

— Спасибо, альфа.

**IV**

Дерек поступил в колледж в получасе езды от Бикон Хилз. _Всего лишь_ в получасе, так что он все еще живет дома и видится со Стайлзом так часто, как может, но… это больше не то же самое. Стайлз видит Дерека только по выходным (и даже тогда, иногда тому нужно готовиться к тестам, и они даже _сексом_ не занимаются), и ему приходится целый день в школе проживать без разговоров с Дереком на перерывах, без Дерека на обеде или в классе для самостоятельной работы. Когда он предлагает прогулять школу, чтобы пойти на пляж, Скотту, тот смотрит на него так, словно у него шесть голов. В общем, это отстой. 

К тому же, Дерек всегда приезжает к Стайлзу опутанный запахом незнакомого места, незнакомых людей, и он без умолку рассказывает обо всех _крутых людях_ , которых он встретил, и как в колледже _классно_ , и какие его преподаватели _офигенные_ , а Стайлзу приходится прикусить язык, чтобы не ответить _«тогда, может, тебе надо было стать парой твоего тупого колледжа!»_ как вздорный двенадцатилетка. 

Все начало двигаться по наклонной в начале ноября, когда Дерек стал приезжать только по субботам. Вымотанный и раздраженный, ноющий из-за экзаменов, он ел вяленную говядину и пропитывал этим ужасным запахом всю комнату. Стайлз продолжал говорить себе, что все потому, что первый год нужен, чтобы приспособиться, и все кажется теперь другим, потому что _так и есть_ , но это не значит, что они больше не связаны. 

Колледж не меняет связи, убеждает он себя неделю за неделей, пока Дерек посвящает ему все меньше и меньше времени. Но ему грустно и одиноко, и иногда он просто пялится в окно во время занятий, размышляя, что делает Дерек, думает ли он тоже о Стайлзе, и это действительно не благотворная ситуация для них обоих, думает он. 

Он хочет поднять эту тему с Дереком почти каждый день, но боится, что если скажет что-то, то это прозвучит, словно он злится, что Дерек получает высшее образование, что получает новый опыт, которого заслуживает, что злится, что Дерек не проводит каждую секунду своей жизни со Стайлзом. Что совсем не то, что Стайлз думает. Он просто… _грустит._

Все идет так до Дня благодарения, пока Дерек не звонит ему по телефону (что он делает очень редко, если это не экстренный случай или он хочет обсудить что-то реально важное, не отвлекаясь на поцелуи и всякое) и говорит:   
— Я думаю найти квартиру.  
— О, — подавлено говорит Стайлз, — типа… ближе к кампусу?  
— Не обязательно, — ровно отвечает Дерек. — Просто свое жилище, знаешь? Я накопил деньги, и родители хотят внести вклад…, — он многозначительно прочищает горло, а затем очень глубоко вздыхает, словно это вызывает у него физическую боль. — Я-я бы хотел, чтобы ты переехал ко мне, Стайлз.

Стайлз накрывает микрофон ладонью, возводит глаза в небеса и беззвучно говорит _дадададада_ Богам добрые четыре секунды. Дерек вообще представляет, сколько раз он мечтал о том, чтобы съехаться? Каково было бы спать в одной постели, без отца, стучащего в дверь каждые десять минут, чтобы сказать _«Дерек должен уйти до полуночи, сын»,_ или без одной из сестер Дерека, врывающейся в дверь с прикрытыми руками глазами и словами _«мама говорит, пора обедать!»._

В буквальном смысле приходить _домой_ к Дереку? Гребанный боже, Стайлз тут просто пытается избежать сердечного приступа. 

— Стайлз? — голос Дерека возвращает его в настоящее. — Я знаю, мои родители не будут против, потому что я… ну знаешь. Альфа. Но…

Но. _Но._

Шериф. Самое большое «но» во вселенной. В душе Стайлз уже собирает чемоданы и загружает джип, но он знает, что ему придется гребанную гору перейти, прежде чем ему можно будет даже подумать, чтобы сделать какую-то такую херню.

Его отец не будет… доволен. Мягко говоря.

Стайлз организовывает ужин в доме Стилински в вечер, когда его отец не работает, готовит взятку, как полагается: тушеное мясо, пюре, зеленую фасоль, даже мягкие брауни, и все это время его отец сидит на диване, притворяясь, что читает газету, но на самом деле выглядывая из-за угла, чтобы бросить на Стайлза подозрительный взгляд. Он представитель закона, так что когда что-то происходит, он об этом знает. 

В дверь звонят, и Стайлз чуть не роняет кастрюлю с пюре, торопясь открыть дверь до того, как отец успеет просто оторвать себя от дивана. Он резко останавливается прямо перед дверью, делает глубокий вдох и открывает дверь.

Дерек стоит на пороге в кой-то веке _причесанный,_ в хорошей рубашке и чистых джинсах без дыр, и улыбается Стайлзу.

Он знает, что отец наблюдает за ними с дивана, так что наклоняет голову набок, выставляя свою шею, и говорит:  
— Здравствуй, альфа. 

Дерек накрывает его рот рукой, так же, как всегда делает, когда Стайлз вынужден быть с ним вежливым, и Стайлзу приходится приложить усилия, чтобы не засмеяться. 

Альфа заходит в дом, и вечер начинается. 

Ужин проходит достаточно хорошо, и большую часть беседы ведет Стайлз, как и всегда в этой молчаливой компании. Дерек, как обычно, съедает три полных тарелки и где-то биллион раз хвалит готовку Стайлза, его отец, как обычно, сидит во главе стола и подозрительно смотрит на Дерека, а Стайлз, как обычно, нервно смеется и спрашивает, хочет ли кто-нибудь десерт. 

Когда у всех есть тарелка с брауни и мороженым, а его отец настолько доволен, насколько может быть в этот вечер, Дерек прочищает горло. Стайлз делает ему большие глаза, и Дерек пожимает плечами; Стайлз беззвучно произносит _«после брауни»,_ а Дерек в ответ также беззвучно показывает _«во время брауни лучше»,_ и Стайлз под столом пинает его в голень и поднимает брови, типа _«я думал, я буду спрашивать»,_ а Дерек разрезает свой брауни вилкой с многозначительным взглядом, типа _«я альфа, я буду спрашивать»_ и…

— Кто-то хочет что-то сказать?

Стайлз проглатывает свое мороженое и смотрит на Дерека огромными глазами. Альфа вытирает свой рот салфеткой, опускает вилку на тарелку с легким звоном и говорит:  
— Уже прошел почти год с тех пор, как мы со Стайлзом стали парой.

Шериф медленно кивает. 

— И нам было не просто так часто находиться далеко друг от друга последние несколько месяцев, пока я учился. 

Еще кивок, на этот раз с дополнением в виде прищуренных глаз и подозрительным _хм_.   
Стайлз последний раз встречается с Дереком взглядом, прежде чем тот делает прыжок в темные глубины _невозврата._

— Я думал о том, чтобы найти свое жилье, свою собственную… эм, квартиру. И я… попросил Стайлза ко мне переехать? — это звучит, как вопрос, и Стайлзу приходится подавить желание прикрыть лицо рукой: Дерек – альфа в этом разговоре. Ему не нужно ничего формулировать как _вопрос._

Стайлз впивается взглядом в своего отца, нервничая, тряся ногой вверх и вниз снова и снова, и ожидая взрыва. Шериф, со своей стороны, просто смотрит на Дерека. 

Долгим, суровым, тяжелым взглядом. 

— Он еще учится в школе.  
— Ему восемнадцать, — возражает Дерек. Шериф хмурится, и Дерек нервно сглатывает. — Я бы не увез его из Бикон Хилз. Он все равно будет ходить в школу, выпустится и… 

Стайлз смотрит на них обоих, когда Дерек замолкает, и по выражению лица Шерифа он понимает, что все идет не очень хорошо: лучше, чем как если бы его отец вытащил ружье и начал стрелять, это уж точно, но все равно не особенно здорово. 

— Дер-… _альфа_ может прекрасно меня обеспечить. У него есть деньги, и он может заплатить за все, что мне нужно или хочется. Я бы не был чего-то лишен, если бы жил с ним, ты же знаешь. 

Как и когда Стайлз решил стать парой Дерека в прошлом году, его отец в данной ситуации может не так уж и много. Если альфа хочет увезти свою законную пару от семьи, у него есть на это полное право. Отказ стал бы вызовом его авторитету. Стайлз не думает, что Дерек разорвал бы его отцу горло за обеденным столом, но он думает, что Дерек наверняка расстроился бы. Даже разозлился. 

Так что Шериф вздыхает, сжимает переносицу и говорит:  
— Я не могу тебя _остановить._

Стайлз поднимает брови, и улыбка медленно появляется на его лице, но Дерек не выглядит полностью удовлетворенным.  
— Стайлз бы хотел вашего благословения, сэр, — настаивает Дерек, бросая короткий взгляд на Стайлза. — Он не будет счастлив, пока вы не скажете, что не против. 

Отец Стайлза снова глубоко вздыхает, а затем откидывается на своем стуле и стонет так, словно это худший день в истории мира. На пару секунд воцаряется тишина, прерываемая только звуком непрестанно трясущейся ноги Стайлза. 

— Альфа и я очень счастливы вместе, — тихо говорит он, жуя нижнюю губу. — Я не вижу смысла откладывать это, пап. Я хочу быть со своей парой.   
— Я надеялся, вы подождете по крайней мере, пока ты _закончишь школу,_ Стайлз, — однако в его словах нет никакой злости или энергии. Его отец уже принял поражение, победа осталась за Стайлзом, и тут уже больше не о чем говорить. — Если ты действительно этого хочешь, — он бросает многозначительный взгляд в сторону Дерека, словно подозревает, что альфа каким-то образом заставляет Стайлза это сделать, — тогда конечно у тебя есть мое благословение, сынок. 

Лицо Стайлза едва не трескается от улыбки, и он начинает радостно бить Дерека по ноге под столом снова, и снова, и снова, пока Дерек не улыбается ему в ответ, немного натянуто и слегка потрясенно, словно он не совсем уверен, что верит в происходящее. 

— Слышишь, альфа? Папа говорит, ты можешь взять мою руку! (прим. переводчика: словесный каламбур. «Paw» переводится и как «папа», и как «рука, лапа». Также фразу можно перевести, как «Папа говорит, ты можешь приложить руку к свадьбе»)  
— Боже мой…, — тихо бормочет шериф, проводя руками по лицу. Брауни перед ним давно остался забыт.   
— Готовь приданое, отец! Я теперь взрослая женщина!  
— Вот на что ты подписываешься, — говорит шериф Дереку, вилкой показывая на всего Стайлза. — Надеюсь, ты справишься.

Дерек смотрит на Стайлза, несколько раз обводит взглядом лицо его омеги и говорит:  
— Думаю, я справлюсь.


End file.
